Three Men and a Key
by Mei2
Summary: Dawn settles into college life and makes new friends.  #2 in "The Life and Times of Dawn Summers, College Student"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three Men and a Key

Category: BTVS/Highlander crossover

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the demented plot. All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon, etc. All Highlander characters belong to Davis Panzer Productions, etc.

Author Notes:

1) Sequel to _Finding Normal_.

2) Richie didn't die.

3) This series is set two years after BTVS series finale. The BTVS part is an alternate universe with minor supporting characters of my own creation (but they're very friendly).

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Richie Ryan checked his watch and cursed to himself. Finding a parking spot took longer than he expected. Great, he thought as he searched for the right building, I'm gonna be late for a class I'm not even taking.

* * *

><p>"The sword is one of the oldest types of weapons," Duncan MacLeod began and slowly paced the front of the classroom. As usual, most of his students were fixated by the example he had brought. "A sword has two main parts: the blade and the hilt."<p>

Suddenly Duncan felt another immortal nearby. He wasn't too surprised since he was expecting someone, but he instinctively reached for the sword. Picking it up by its scabbard, he continued with the lecture. "The hilt is comprised of three elements. The pommel at the end is for balancing the weapon, the grip is for holding the weapon, and the guard protects the hand."

When the static in his head peaked, he drew the sword out in one practiced motion.

* * *

><p>A collective gasp startled Richie as he entered the classroom. Luckily, the door was at the back of the room, and all the students were staring at Duncan who was holding an unsheathed sword. Richie caught his friend's eye, with a shrug mouthed 'sorry' then took a seat.<p>

"There are two types of blades: single-edged and double-edged," Duncan said. "Can anyone tell me what is the significance of the different edges?"

It had been a long time since he had been in a classroom, but Richie remembered the feeling well. A ripple of nervousness spread through the students most of whom avoided their teacher's gaze with the fervent hope that he wouldn't start asking specific people.

There was always that one person that everyone prayed could and would answer the question thereby sparing them any humiliation. In this case, it was a pretty co-ed with long golden brown hair. She cautiously raised her hand. When Duncan nodded in acknowledgment, she answered, "Double-edged weapons were usually used for thrusting while single-edged weapons were used for cutting."

"Very good," Duncan said. The girl smiled slightly as the rest of the class relaxed.

Richie sat back and watched as Duncan lectured. To his surprise, the brunette answered a fair number of questions. Beauty and brains, he mused. When the class was over and the students started to file out, the girl's eyes drifted to his, and she gave him a small smile as she left.

Richie turned his attention to Duncan who was packing up his stuff. "Sorry I was late. Parking was a nightmare."

"No problem. I just want to put the sword in the car before we go to lunch."

* * *

><p>"When you invited me to lunch, this wasn't quite what I expected," Richie said balancing his food-laden tray.<p>

"What were you expecting?" Duncan asked as he led his friend through the crowded cafeteria.

"I figured we'd go to one of those campus hangouts you always hear about or the faculty dining room."

"Too cliché," Duncan replied as he set his tray on one of the last empty tables. "Besides, they make the best burgers on campus here."

"So how's this year's class going?" Richie asked digging into his lunch.

"Well, I just finished grading the first set of term papers. Some were quite good."

"What else do you have in store for them?"

"Another paper, a midterm and a final."

Richie let out a low whistle. "Every once in a while I think about going back to school. Then I remember things like essays and tests."

"You can always audit a class."

"Audit?"

"Basically, it's what you did today. You attend the lectures, but you don't have to do the assignments or take the tests. The class wouldn't count toward a degree, but you could experience college life without the pressure. Who knows? You might even like it."

"I don't know," Richie said with a shake of his head then spotted the brunette from Duncan's class looking for a place to sit. "Still, it'd be a way to meet girls."

Duncan followed his friend's gaze then smiled when he saw who had captured Richie's attention. 

* * *

><p>Why do I do this to myself, she thought as she scanned the crowded cafeteria. Having lunch here was always a challenge. She began weighing the option of eating her lunch outside when she heard her name.<p>

"Dawn!"

She turned and found one of her teachers motioning to her. He was sitting at a table with another man who was wearing a rather startled expression. She had seen him in her class earlier. She walked over to the table. "Hi, Duncan."

"Would you like to join us?" he asked.

"I don't want to intrude," she replied.

"It's no trouble," Duncan said gesturing to an empty chair. "Please."

"Okay. Thanks."

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Richie Ryan," Duncan introduced. "Richie, this is Dawn Summers, one of my star pupils."

"Not really," she shook her head.

"Yes, really," Duncan insisted. "Your paper was very thorough."

"Thanks," she said her cheeks pinking slightly.

"What was the topic?" Richie asked.

"History of the crossbow," she said stabbing at her salad.

Wow, Richie blinked. "How do you like the class so far?"

"It's been very interesting," Dawn said stealing a quick glance at her teacher.

Duncan laughed. "What else are you taking?"

"Latin, film history, calculus and creative writing," she said reaching for her drink.

"Any big assignments?" Duncan asked.

"The next big assignment is for my creative writing class," Dawn replied. "I have to write a four page description of a public place. I'm trying to find some place with lots of atmosphere, but I don't know the city very well yet."

"Joe's," Richie said immediately.

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked.

"Joe's," Duncan repeated. "It's a blues club a friend of ours owns."

"It has tons of atmosphere," Richie added. "You should come by sometime."

"Maybe I will," Dawn smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn was just finishing off her calculus homework when her cellphone rang. Right on time, she thought then picked up the phone. "Hi, Buffy."

"Hey, Dawn," her sister said with a little laugh. "Am I becoming too predictable with my weekly phone call?"

"Not at all," Dawn assured her.

"How's school?"

"Not bad. I got an A on my crossbow paper for my History of Arms and Armor class."

"Why did you take that class anyway?"

Dawn got up from her desk and went to sit on her bed. "I figured it'd be an easy credit. I've lost count of how many weapons I've examined and researched over the years. Duncan actually said I was one of his star pupils."

"Duncan?"

"Duncan MacLeod. He teaches the class. He really knows his stuff, and he looks like he should be on a romance cover... omigod!"

"What?"

"Omigod!"

"What?" Buffy repeated getting alarmed.

"I just realized where I know Duncan from," Dawn said astonished.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked getting frustrated.

"Ever since the beginning of the semester, I've felt like I knew Duncan from somewhere," Dawn explained. "I just remembered why. When Mom got out of the hospital after her operation, I bought her a historical romance. Umm, _The Lass and the Blade_? No. _The Blade of the Clan_? No. _The Blade of the MacLeods_! That's it! The guy on the cover looks just like him. I think the main character is even named Duncan MacLeod. I'll have to ask him about it later."

"Later?"

"Jade and I are going to a blues club tonight. It's owned by a friend of his."

"You're going where?" Buffy asked slowly.

Dawn could visualize Buffy's eyebrow rising and sighed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to be boozing it up. I'm just checking it out for that creative writing assignment I told you about. Besides it's a blues club not a cemetery."

"Point taken," Buffy admitted.

"Speaking of cemeteries, how are things on the Hellmouth?" Dawn asked as she hugged Mr. Gordo, the stuffed pig Buffy passed on to her.

"Kinda quiet which always makes me nervous. We did find a nest of vampires in an abandoned building just outside of the town's limits. We dusted them last night."

"In other words, same old same old."

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p>"That's the fifth time you've looked at the door in fifteen minutes," Joe said as he wiped down the bar. "What's up?"<p>

"Nothing," Richie shrugged glancing at the door when it opened.

"Who are you expecting?"

"No one," Richie said taking a sip of his beer.

"He's waiting for a girl," Duncan said walking over to them.

"Am not," Richie protested.

"Are too," Duncan countered.

"A girl, huh?" Joe smirked. "Figures. Who is she?"

"One of my students," Duncan replied.

"Student?" Joe asked his eyes flickering to Richie then back to Duncan.

"Not that kind," Duncan said shaking his head. "She's in my university class and shared a table with us at lunch. She's new in town so we suggested she stop by."

"And young Master Richie is hoping she'll stop by tonight," Joe concluded.

"No!" Richie said loudly causing some nearby patrons to stare. He ducked his head then added, "I just think Joe's is the perfect place for her assignment."

"Assignment?" Joe asked.

"Creative writing assignment," Duncan explained then gestured to the room. "It has atmosphere."

"We try," Joe said filling two mugs with draft beer. As he finished the order, he watched Richie with much curiosity. He hadn't seen the young immortal so nervous before. Normally, he was fairly confident when it came to women. Of course, his track record wasn't exactly stellar. After all having two women try to kill you was bound to have an effect on any guy.

The door opened again, and Richie's face lit up then blushed slightly when he saw Joe noticed his reaction. Joe chuckled then turned his attention to the two newcomers.

* * *

><p>"This is so cool," Jade gushed trying to take everything in. "Thanks for inviting me."<p>

"Thanks for coming," Dawn said as they entered the room. "Too bad Simon couldn't come."

"Yeah," Jade sighed thinking of her nerdy-but-lovable boyfriend, "but tutoring helps pay the bills. He'll just have to come next time."

The industrial look of the exposed pipes and metal combined with the wooden furniture and brick walls to create a surprisingly welcoming atmosphere. It was quite different from the Bronze or any other hangout she used to go to, but she instinctively liked it. She smiled when she saw two familiar faces and led Jade to the bar.

"You made it," Duncan said, "and you brought a friend."

"Jade LaFayette, I'd like you to meet Duncan MacLeod and Richie Ryan," Dawn introduced.

"This place is awesome," Jade said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you like it," an older man said from behind the bar.

"This is Joe Dawson," Duncan said. "He owns the place. Hence the red neon sign outside. Joe, this is Dawn Summers."

"This place really is great," Dawn smiled her mind already churning over ideas for her assignment.

"Well, thank you," Joe said inclining his head. "Why don't you find a table? The first round of drinks is on me."

Duncan and Richie led the girls to a table at the end of the bar. Jade took the seat with the best view of the stage then asked, "Will there be a band tonight?"

"A local one," Duncan replied. "They're actually pretty good."

"Are you a blues fan?" Richie asked.

"Huge," Jade grinned. "My dad's from New Orleans so I grew up on the stuff. I remember my first concert five years ago. Dad was stationed at Alameda, and B.B. King was playing in San Francisco. It was awesome."

"I remember that tour," Joe said joining the group. "It stopped in Seacouver. Man, the house was on fire that night."

Soon Jade and Joe were in deep conversation leaving the others slightly mystified.

"There's definitely a story to be written here," Dawn said her imagination kicking into overdrive as she watched them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy stood just outside the door and watched as the slayers-in-training worked out in the backyard. She checked her watch then went in the house.

As she poured herself a glass of orange juice, Buffy thought about the recent changes in her life. She was beginning to realize how big of a void there was now that Dawn was gone. Buffy tried to console herself with the fact that she had actually lived most of the first twenty years of her life without a sister, but she honestly couldn't remember it. She was still amazed that all of her early memories of Dawn were false ones created by a spell done by some monks.

"Magic," Buffy muttered as she took her drink to the living room and got settled on the couch. Reaching for the phone, she dialed her sister's number.

"Hi, Buffy," Dawn said after the first ring.

"Hey Dawn," she said smiling. "What's up?"

"Homework. Just translating a paragraph into Latin. You?"

"Just watching the S.I.T.s work out. How are things in Seacouver?"

"Terrific! I got an A on my creative writing assignment!"

"The one about the blues bar?"

"That's the one. I had enough material for fifteen pages, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a job!"

"You what?"

"I got a job! You're talking to a Class 13 Server at Joe's."

"You're a what at where?"

"I'm a Class 13 Server at Joe's."

"Translation?"

"I'm a waitress-"

"-in a bar?"

"Technically speaking, Joe's is actually a restaurant because it serves food, pub grub as Duncan puts it, so I'm legally allowed to work there."

"Xander worked in a bar during my freshman year, and look what happened."

"Since Joe doesn't resent his customers, I doubt he'll use magic beer to turn them into cave people. As for me, serving beer is more profitable than consuming it. Maybe I'll teach Joe Anya's money dance," Dawn said thoughtfully.

"What about school?"

"What about it? I'll only be working a couple of hours a week at the most. Even Joe said that school comes first."

"Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Anything else going on?"

"Not really."

There was something in her sister's tone that sounded odd. "Dawn, what is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something else is on your mind. Now tell me." There was a moment's silence before Dawn started.

"There's this guy -"

Ah, Buffy thought as her sister explained.

"His name is Richie Ryan. He's a friend of Duncan's. Anyway, Jade thinks he likes me."

Buffy could visualize Dawn sitting on her bed, fiddling with Mr. Gordo's ears and blushing. "Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"Kinda. I mean I haven't known him for very long, and we're just friends right now, but I wouldn't mind if our relationship were to go further."

"Tell me about him."

"Well, he's tall and cute. Likes the blues and racing motorcycles. Basically, he's a nice, normal guy."

* * *

><p>Richie convulsed as the last of the Quickening's lightning struck him. The world gradually returned to normal. He winced slightly as the wounds his opponent was lucky enough to inflict slowly began to knit shut.<p>

He was good, Richie thought looking down at the decapitated immortal at his feet, but I'm better.

When he first found out about immortals, Richie often wondered what it would be like to face another person in a fight to the death; wondered what he would be capable of under those circumstances. After seven years as an immortal, he knew exactly what he was capable of. He was at times both proud yet disturbed.

The other immortal followed him while he was going home from the race track at the edge of town. Richie knew the woods nearby pretty well and drove to an isolated clearing. One thing led to another and ...

Richie let out a breath and got to work. Once he got rid of the evidence, he started his bike.

Wonder what kind of story Dawn would be inspired to write if she knew, Richie thought morbidly as he headed home.

The End


End file.
